There has been an increasing demand for monitoring products, and the monitoring products have come into focus in the market. Like computer products, the monitoring products have to meet the trend of network, digitizing, and open infrastructure. Therefore, to meet this trend, there are more and more monitoring products using open network infrastructures which better satisfy a construction demand than closed network infrastructures. Moreover, the traditional wired network has incorporated wireless access, broadband wireless networking, and value added service applications such as motion sensing or automatic prompting. This will change the present security monitoring system.
As more and more value added service applications are incorporated into the security monitoring system, monitoring products with new concepts, new uses, or new techniques are predominant in the market.
Accordingly, an aim of the present invention is to allow a user to construct a product having required functions by using a modular design concept to disassemble or assemble modular modules. Furthermore, an interchanging feature given by the modular design allows the user to change different modules for upgrading or other purposes without the necessity of replacing the whole monitoring system.